Taste
by Sierra-Jae
Summary: 'It's becoming a habit. He waits for her in bed. She leaves the bathroom. She slides into bed in her hot pink nightgown.' Filled Prompt.


She lets him go down on her.

They sleep in the same bed every night, just as they have for the last three weeks, but they don't have sex. Well, not in the traditional way.

He knows she's shy; a virgin who isn't quite sure of how to handle everything that Will wants. And that's okay. It really is. Except when Will can't quite control himself, and her hips are rising from the pillow to meet his tongue.

His tongue is just as skilled as his fingers. She knows from experience that his fingers possess a certain type of magic, because there was one time when her shoulders were sore and he massaged the knots away. Emma's never felt his fingers on her _down there, _though_._ Just his long, hot tongue. Emma figures that if his mouth is safe on her own, then his lips could rest between her legs. She knows she's clean; he only does it after she's showered. But his fingers are not allowed to touch her. Germs breed on fingers and she wouldn't allow such touching.

She knows he likes doing it for her. He moans sometimes and, without giving herself permission, she grins widely as the noise reaches her ears. She knows it arouses Will; that he has to shift on the bed to get 'comfortable'. So every night when he wriggles beneath the covers and grasps her ankles, she doesn't hesitate to let him do his thing. She lets him bend her knees beneath the duvet, and she allows her body to relax, because they won't speak of it over breakfast. They won't speak of it during pillow talk.

It's becoming a habit. He waits for her in bed. She leaves the bathroom. She slides into bed in her hot pink nightgown. They kiss sweetly and wish each other a goodnight's sleep. They turn off the light. After a moment, when the lamps on their nightstands no longer illuminate the room, Emma shifts to sit upon the pillows her head rested upon moments before. Will crawls beneath the covers and between her legs. Together, they slip her panties off and Emma throws the hem of her nightgown over his head, her fingers smoothing over the fabric as he begins.

He's always gentle, starting off with tiny kisses that have her insides twisting and her heart racing. When he's had enough of adoring her with kisses, his nose nudges her folds apart, and he really begins. He licks, he sucks, and sometimes if she's lucky, he bites.

She nearly suffocates him. When he's down there, he's completely surrounded by Emma; her taste, her smell, her thighs tight by his ears, not allowing him to hear her even if she did make noise. She sweats, too. Her legs are always clammy and it makes him hard.

She's always incredibly quiet, biting her lip. One night last week, she didn't throw her nightgown over his head. Taking the opportunity, he glanced up to look at her, to watch her tumble over the edge. He drew his gaze over her pink nightgown that covered every inch of her torso and caught her gaze. It was the very first time their eyes had met whilst sharing such an intimate act, and in Emma's glare Will could see all of her pleasurable confusion. They stared at each other for a while, as Will nibbled on her bundle of nerves, but she broke the stare when the intensity of being watched brought her to release. After that night, she had made sure to cover his head with the wispy cotton of her nightgown.

It's summer and it's hot. They leave the window open at night because they're both too hot when Will's under the covers and Emma's body heaves in satisfaction. The warm breeze suddenly feels cooler when the spasms eventually subside.

When it's over, and sometimes he has trouble knowing when that is exactly, her thighs weaken and he slips away. He knows she doesn't like talking about it, but he likes doing it for her so it's best not to comment about her fetish. Besides, it's the only sex he's getting; even if he is the one giving it.

Her face is fresh after her shower, rid of the makeup she wears to school and on their dates. He likes that; how he can see her eyes in the darkness when they're finished and they rest beside each other on the bed, gazing into each other's eyes as Emma glares silent gratitude before they fall asleep in each other's arms.

He's desperate for release. Sometimes he gets it in the shower while Emma's watching the news, before he goes down on her. But then he slips in beside her, knowing what's going to happen. He feels her warm, slim body curl into his, her silent cue that she wants his tongue on her. Just the feel of her figure; it makes him crave her and what she could do to him. All of the things he'd let her do to him...

Sometimes he needs to relieve the pressure. When he tastes her, her hot thighs clenched around his head, he grinds on the mattress to ease the ache. When he winds his tongue inside her, he imagines what it would be like to share the heat and tightness she's revelling in. And he wants that more than anything.

He finally has Emma in his life. He wants to marry her and meet her parents. He wants to have a family with her.

But right now..._God_.

At this moment, Will really needs sex.

AN: Just a quick little oneshot I felt the need to write after the epic spoiler we were given yesterday. Part Two of 'Unrealistic Expectations' will be out within the next two days and Chapter Three of 'An Emerald Desire' will be posted after Glee returns. I haven't forgotten about the prompts left and I will be getting around to all of them as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!


End file.
